Midnight Confessions
by OnlyYouForever
Summary: What happened after that last scene? We'll never know, but let's pretend this is it.
**A/N: Nope. Your eyes are not deceiving you. I am actually posting something new after an embarrassingly long period of time. Hopefully this bodes well for my o** **ther** **stories in dire need of updating.**

 **A/N 2: Before anyone assumes... No. Alicia and Will are still my soul-crushing OTP. But, I couldn't fight it and fell for these two as well.**

 **Big thank you to** **Sabrina for the quick beta and the gentle shove to post this!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Takes place after their last scene in her bedroom. Yeah.. THAT one.**_

Alicia woke, cold and alone, and glanced around her dimly lit surroundings. Lying there, she allowed her brain to process the events of the day. As she did so, she was overwhelmed by an onslaught of thoughts and warring emotions.

 _Alone._ The bed was vacant beside her, previously occupied by the only person she wanted to share it with. _"I'm seeing you tonight, at my apartment. After that, you can do whatever you want."_ She exhaled softly and pulled the sheet tighter around her naked form. _I didn't think he would actually leave._ "Well, you have no one to blame but yourself," she chastised herself. She turned over, grabbing her cell phone to check the time. At least that's what she told herself. In reality, she was checking for a missed message or call. Anything that would make his absence not what she had resigned herself to believe it was.

 _Embarrassment._ It wasn't even midnight. She must have dozed off while she blissfully basked in the high of her orgasm in his arms. His arms. She smiled at the memory of how she felt when enveloped in his embrace. Safe. Secure. Wanted. Needed. "And yet, you fell asleep," she said out loud in the semi-darkness of her bedroom. She winced at the thought that she may have missed out on an opportunity to make her real feelings known. She had just recently made the pact with herself that she would never let that happen again. Ever.

 _Hurt._ There was no point in denying it. She _was_ hurt. She may have said that things were purely sexual between them, but there wasn't a bit of truth to it. _"I was becoming...invested."_ That's what she told Lucca, right? But was she really? Of that she wasn't sure. Not until tonight. Realization hit her when she hesitated to enter her apartment, momentarily paralyzed by the fear that he wouldn't be on the other side of the door. Confirmation materialized in the form of the broad smile that greeted her when she opened her bedroom door to find him waiting for her. It _wasn't_ just sexual. Not with him. "I guess I should have said that," she muttered as she sat up and looked around for her robe.

The sound of her front door opening slowly caused her to freeze in caution, pulling the sheet up to cover her body. Her mind started to race through the few possibilities. _Grace should be asleep, at her friends' house, not just coming home,_ she thought to herself. _Is it Peter? Oh God, it probably is. Wanting to discuss my request for a divorce earlier today._ Immediately, she rolled her eyes at the mere prospect of him invading her personal space uninvited. As she heard the footsteps approach her door, she braced herself for confrontation and turned to face him. When it opened, she was surprised to see Jason's soft smile greet her instead of her husband's grimace.

"Hey, you're awake," he whispered, rushing in and quietly shutting the door behind him. "Did I wake you just now?" He walked over and placed a soft kiss on her head.

She shook her head in response. "Where...where were you? You look like a thief in the night."

Feigning offense, he shook his head and raised the large paper bag in his hand, pointing to it. "Food."

"Jason, if you were hungry I could have made something."

"Thanks, but you're the hungry one," he told her.

"No, I'm not."

"You said you hadn't eaten, right?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not hungry," she replied, watching as he walked around to the other side of the bed and placed the bag down.

"With all the noise your stomach was making? I think it begs to differ," he teased, pointing toward her midsection.

Her mouth dropped open, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. "So, you went out, at this time, to get me food? I...I have stuff in my kitchen."

"The original plan was to make you something, but…" he smiled at her. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to risk waking you up."

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"So...I got tacos. First thing I saw and I figured I could do no wrong with those, since you tend to keep an ample supply in your freezer."

She smiled and looked down at the bag. "It does smell really good," she commented. "Let me find my robe…"

"Here," she looked up in time to see him pull his t-shirt over his head. "Put this on."

Seeing his naked torso in all its tattooed glory, she attempted to subtly shake off the warmth that rushed through her. "Thank you," she whispered as she shrugged into his t-shirt, taking a moment to bask in the masculine scent of him that emanated from the soft cotton.

Sitting down next to her, he started to remove the containers of food from the bag. "Now, this isn't some Taco Bell crap. This is authentic Mexican food, so it might be a little-" Alicia's lips on his stopped him from continuing. He returned the surprising, yet welcome, kiss from her and eyed her curiously when she pulled away slightly. "Spicy," he finished with a chuckle. "What was that for?"

"Thank you," she offered as a simple reply. She smiled when he continued to stare at her, obviously attempting to read her expression in search of further explanation. "Um," she scrunched her nose slightly. "I really am hungry now."

Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from her face and opened the container in his hand, holding it for her to reach in. "Not that one," she paused, her hand hovering over a taco. "Too spicy," he explained. He nodded when she pointed to another.

As they sat, enjoying their now midnight snack, she could feel his gaze scrutinizing her. When she finished chewing, she sipped her soda through the straw and inhaled deeply. "I...I thought you'd left. When I woke up and you weren't here…"

Jason wiped his mouth with a napkin and placed the empty food container on the floor. "As in, I just got up and left you sleeping?" he asked for clarification. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"I don't know," she replied softly as she placed her cup on the nightstand. "I mean, I guess with earlier…"

"Hey," he reached over and placed his arm around her torso, pulling her into his side. "Hey," he repeated. "Look at me." He smiled when she raised her eyes to meet his. "I am... _exactly_ where I want to be."

Alicia let him wrap his arms around her, pulling her even closer as he softly kissed the top of her head when it landed against his chest. "It's not just sexual," she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Us. This...between us. It's not just sexual. Not for me," she clarified.

Jason waited until she looked up at him, expectant, before allowing the smirk he was holding back to form on his lips. "Good. That's...good." He lowered himself to lie down and pulled her with him.

"Is it?"

"Yeah." He raised his arm, inviting her to lay against him. "Because, it isn't for me either."

"Huh." She eyed him before attempting to lay her head down.

"Oh." She paused and looked at him. "Now might be a good time to remind you that I've never been screwed over in love," he joked.

"I know," she whispered, looking away and emitting a sigh. "I have." She returned her gaze to meet his and offered a small smile. "That's not something I intend to do to anyone," she assured him before finally laying her head down.

After a few moments of silence, "Wait a minute," Jason spoke up. "Does this mean we'll be cutting down on the sex now?" He smiled when he felt the vibrations of her laughter ripple through his chest.

Turning her head to look up at him, Alicia shook her head in disapproval. "Is that a deal breaker, Mr. Crouse?"

Placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, he tightened his hold on her. "No, ma'am."


End file.
